Secrets
by To Wonderland
Summary: Isabella " Izzy" Swan, desde muy pequeña a vivido en un mundo de completa injusticia y tristeza, pero con el paso de los años se ha convertido en mujer fuerte y decidida, no cree en el amor ni mucho menos en los hombres, hasta que llega a su vida Edward- Prepotente- Cullen ella a cambiar todo su mundo. E


Me levanté cuando faltaban diez minutos antes de las cuatro de la mañana, sabía que el borracho de mi padre estaría ahogado de borracho en la sala o estaría teniendo sexo con alguna de sus prostitutas en turno, no podía aguantar la exitación que sentía al igual que el dolor, la piel de mi espalda seguía muy lastimada, no me podía mover bien, todavía al cerrar los ojos podía sentir los golpes donde el cinturon de mi padre había hecho marca, ese maldito infeliz, me había dado dieciséis cintarazos, uno por cada año de mi vida, se había reido en mi cara una vez terminada la golpiza que me había dado, cuando estaba tirada en el suelo sangrando, si bien él cabrón ningún golpe me había dado en el rostro, pues a él no le convenia que la gente se enterará que el respetable jefe de policia de Nueva York, futuro candidato a la presidencia de NY, golpeaba a su única hija huerfana, pues mi pobre madre había muerto en un intento de robo y el atacante le había disparado en el directo al corazón, bueno pero eso es lo que se dijo a los medios, un padre destrosado por el dolor perder al amor de su vida y la madre de tu hija, saque el pequeño baul, del sesto de la basura del cuarto de Charles, saque de este el periodico viejo donde el primera plana rezaba, _"Gran perdida se sufre tras el asesinato de nuestra querida Renee Swan" _Debajo de ese infame titulo se hablaba de lo buena madre que siempre había sido, al igual que dedicada esposa, también daban su pesame a mi padre y a mí. Si supiera quien fue el asesino de ella no pensarian lo mismo, Charles Swan, era su asesino, le había disparado en medio de una discusión, en una cosa si había tenido razón Charles fue la primera y última vez que mi madre le gritará, todavía puedo oler el estupido olor del cloro, y aromatizante donde había limpiado para poder quitar los restos de sangre del sotano, porque el no era un idiota, nos golpeaba en el sotano donde nadie podria escuchar nada, ni tampoco donde nadie podria ir, pues nadie sabia de su existencia, mire la hora cuatro de la mañana tan sólo diez minutos habían pasado por lo que sin esperar más hice algo que siempre desee hacer, corría a mi habitación en busca de la lata de pintura que tenia guardada y tome todo lo que había en la cama y baje las escaleras al verificar que él efectivamente no estaba en casa, una vez teniendo todas mis cosas listas tome el encendedor de mi mochila y baje después de ocho años sin haber estado hay al sotano, e hice todo lo que tenia planeado hacer, primero acomode las prendas que mamá al morir estaba usando, al igual que el periodico y el cinto de papá, y por último en la pared con la pintura roja escribi, _"¡No sólo un cobarde golpeador, sino también eres un ASESINO!"_ una vez realizado, encendi la luz, y me aleje despidiendome del dolor, del miedo, corri escaleras arriba para llegar a la cocina, abrí todas las llaves del gas, me cubri la boca, recogi mi bolso, me encamine a la puerta principal y tome en encendedor en mis manos temblorosas y lo encendi haciendo que este comenzará a hacer su trabajo, acomode la capucha de mi chamarra al igual que mi mochila antes de echarme a correr calle abajo, después de esconderme en aquel lote valdio en venta tome mi celular y marque.

- Buenas noches señorita quisiera reportar un incendio- Dije con voz tremula.

- Señorita enviaremos a alguién enseguida, pero primero necesito la dirección- Habló la mujer del otro lado de la linea.

- ...Es la casa del Jefe de Policia Swan, tiene que llegar urgente por favor- Dije, por casi treinta segundos no escuche nada, pensé que había colgado pero no era así.

- Los bomberos van en camino, me necesito que me de su nombre señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre? - Preguntó.

- Soy Isabella Marie Swan, y por favor cuando hable con mi padre digale que se vaya al infierno, pero no sin antes ver el regalo que le deje en el sotanó.- Y sin más colgue. Lo hice, en verdad lo hice.

ESTE ES EL PROLOGO DE LA NUEVA NOVELA QUE COMENZARÉ EN ENERO, CUANDO POR FIN TERIMINE MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS, ASÍ QUE DIGANME QUE LES PARECE, ES UN NUEVO TIPO DE NOVELA QUE HARE, PERO DIGANME QUE LES PARECE.

Son Astoria Lilianne Greengrass Potter Swan Malfoy de Cullen Hale Eaton Prior.

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN _**LINDO REVIEW**_ DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


End file.
